More Saiyajins?
by Saiya-jin Queen
Summary: New Saiyans appear on Earth. 'Nuff said. UPDATED! YAY! CHAPTER 5 IS UP! I'm so HAPPY! Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1: Preperation

More Saiya-jins?!  
  
~Chapter 1: Preparations~  
  
One peaceful day at Capsule Corp. Bulma is very busy cleaning up the house and getting ready for that afternoon.  
  
"Kaasan! Kaasan, where are you?" the young lavender-haired Vegeta look- alike asked looking for his mother.  
  
"Trunks, I'm in the living room." Bulma said.  
  
"Kaasan, I'm bored." Trunks exclaimed.  
  
Bulma replied, "Well, Trunks, if you're so bored, maybe you can help me clean up the house before the reunion later today."  
  
"Well.I guess I could help out a little bit." Says Trunks.  
  
"Well, a little is better than nothing. Trunks, can you help me move this couch? I'm going to rearrange the furniture in here." Said Bulma.  
  
"Sure, I'll help." Replied Trunks.  
  
~*At the Son House*~  
  
"Okasan, I invited Videl over to train with me today." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh, ok Gohan. I'll make sure no one disturbs you two." Chichi said. "Goten, sweet heart, can u come here for a bit?" she called to her youngest son.  
  
"What is it mommy?" Goten asked.  
  
Chichi answered, "Goten-chan, Gohan invited Videl over today to train with him, so I'm asking you not to bother them. They are training because Gohan wants to help Videl improve her skills and it's best if they are not disturbed. Do you understand sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand kaasan." Goten replied. "Oh, kaasan, I'm bored. And if Videl is coming over today then I can't spar with Gohan and that just totally blows. And I'm hungry." Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Well, honey, lunch is almost ready, and after lunch you can go over to Trunks' house if you like." Chichi said.  
  
"Yippie! I can't wait!" Goten said, jumping for joy.  
  
~*Meanwhile somewhere out in the middle of space*~  
  
A beautiful girl sat in her space pod thing.  
  
"Father, Celest here." The girl said into the communicator. "Father, I have found out where Vegeta and Kakarrot have been all these years. They have both settled on a distant planet called "Earth"." Celest stated.  
  
"Well done my daughter." A man on the communicator said.  
  
~*At the Satan Residence*~  
  
Videl was walking around her house looking for her father, the one and only Hercule Satan.  
  
**Man, this place is so big I still get lost in here and I've lived here almost all my life. That's sad. **  
  
"Tousan, where are you?!" she called out to him.  
  
"Videl, I'm in here." Called Hercule from the living room. He was watching some old films of himself.  
  
"Where dad?" Videl asked confused.  
  
Hercule replied, "Videl, I'm in the living room."  
  
"Ok daddy." She said. "I'm gonna go over to Erasa's house." She lied. "We're gonna go shopping."  
  
"Ok Videl, just be back home by 10:30. No later! Do you understand?"  
  
Videl replied, "Yes, I understand. 10:30, no later. Got it. Bye dad." She hugged him then walked out the door with her backpack on her back.  
  
~*Back at Capsule Corp.*~  
  
Trunks and Bulma were done rearranging the living room furniture.  
  
"Man, that was exhausting. Hey, Trunks, how 'bout we take a break for a while?" Bulma asked. "Ok kaasan. A break sounds great." Trunks agreed.  
  
Right when Trunks and Bulma were about to sit down to take a break from their tiresome day of moving furniture, there was a huge crash sound that came from outside, followed by someone cursing and complaining about some "stupid piece of junk".  
  
"What was that, kaasan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I have no idea, honey. Let's go check it out." Bulma said while putting on her shoes.  
  
Trunks put his shoes on as well. "Ok, kaasan." He replied.  
  
Trunks and Bulma were not the only ones who heard the loud crash. Vegeta, who had been training outside, also heard it so he went to go check it out.  
  
(A/N Curious little monkey, aren't we? Hehehe.) 


	2. Chapter 2: A Visitor

BTW in case you haven't figured it out yet  
  
' 'Means thinking  
  
""Means talking

Means telepathy (there will be some of that later on in this fic)  
  
Means scene change  
  
I think that's just about it. Well, on with the fic... Oh wait...I almost forgot...  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't and never will own Dragon Ball Z...as much as I hate to admit it...it is true... ::sigh:: oh well...  
  
And now ladies and gentlemen I present to you... ::pauses for dramatic effect:: my beautifully written fic! ::holds up a sign that says Applause::  
  
More Saiya-jins?  
  
Chapter 2: A Visitor  
  
At the crash site  
  
A young man was standing in the middle of a field, looking over what appeared to be an old, trashed up, yellow egg-shaped whatchamacallit.  
  
"Dammit! Blasted no good piece of...AGG! This is gonna take weeks to repair! Oh well. Might as well make the best of it. I think I should go see how everyone's doing." The young man exclaimed.  
  
He started walking around and checking out his surroundings after returning his strange looking contraption back into capsule form.  
  
'Wow...everything looks just the way it was when I was here last...'  
  
Vegeta landed at the site of the crash shortly followed by his son.  
  
"Hey, otousan, what's goin' on?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegeta was looking at a slightly large crater in confusion, but answered his son's question. "I have no idea, son. But something tells me it's nothing to worry about."  
  
"That's good to know, otousan." Chibi Trunks said.  
  
Chibi Trunks walked around looking down at his feet, when he came across a set of footprints. He decided to follow them. Chibi Trunks continued following the footprints until he crashed into what seemed like a brick wall. He fell down and landed on his butt.  
  
The young man stopped what he was doing and looked down at the person who had bumped into him. Upon seeing his chibi self, he smiled.  
  
"Hey kid, how ya doin'?" He asked.  
  
Trunks looked up at him in confusion as to who this strange man—who happens to look just like him—is. He got off the ground and started backing away very slowly, eventually turning around and running away.  
  
"Otousan! There's a strange man over there and he looks just like me!"  
  
Vegeta heard his son's cries and went over to see what the problem was.  
  
When Vegeta got there he saw the person whom Chibi Trunks was talking about—his son from the future.  
  
(A/N That's the end of chapter 2! How did you like it so far? I hope you liked it. If you didn't, I'm probably gonna be really sad so I hope you like it.)


	3. Chapter 3: More Saiyajins?

More Saiya-jins?!

Chapter 3 More Saiya-jins?!?

...**at the Kame house...**

It's a normal eventful day and everyone is enjoying himself or herself with some form of entertainment.

Muturn Roshi and Oolong were busy gawking over a magazine full of a bunch of women in swimsuits. (A/N: cough cough**** yeah right... cough cough)

Krillin was playing with his daughter, Marron, while Juuhachi-gou was sunbathing.

"Daddy, let's play ball." Little Marron happily exclaimed, running outside to play with Krillin.

Krillin turned around and saw his 6 year-old daughter running toward him. "Ok, pumpkin. Throw the ball to your old man." Krillin said, making Marron smile.

"Ok daddy!" Marron tossed the ball to Krillin.

Yamcha was at the Kame house as well. He was in the bathroom admiring himself in the mirror and singing to himself while getting ready for the reunion.

...**in space...**

"Celest, how far are we from Earth now?" King Vegeta asked.

Celest looked at the computer screen to find out how far they were from reaching their destination and how long it would take to get there. "Not too far now, father. We will arrive in approximately 8 hours." She was silent for a while until speaking up again. "Father, what was my brother like?"

King Vegeta was surprised at her question, but quickly recovered. "What's the sudden interest in the topic, daughter?" he said. "You have never asked about him before, why now?"

"Well, I do have a right to know, don't I?" Celest asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm just curious, that's all...and plus...I don't really remember anything that happened all those years ago..."

King Vegeta spoke again. "sigh I will tell you everything when we arrive on Earth."

"Ok father."

"Sleep well, Celest." King Vegeta said while drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Celest also fell into a deep sleep. Unlike her father, she had a flashback from a past that she had long ago forgotten.

**Celest's flashback**

"Lord Freiza! What do you want with us?" King Vegeta demanded.

Freiza smirked. "I would like to take your son with me to train him."

Young Celest was hiding behind her father, but when she heard Freiza say that he was going to take her twin brother away, she leaped out and started attacking hem. "Don't take my brother away, you bastard!" She screamed at him.

"Hehehe, such strong words coming from such a young girl." Freiza said as he let her hit him, even though he knew her attempts to hurt him were futile. He grew agitated after a while and slapped Celest across her face, sending her flying across the room and crashing into a wall.

"Celest!" King Vegeta shouted as he ran over to her aid. He picked her up and held her in his arms. She was half way in between consciousness and unconsciousness.

A smirk crossed the Ice-jin's hideous face. "Well, well. Looks like the big, tough Saiya-jin King has a soft side for his idiot of a daughter."  
  
King Vegeta was furious at Freiza for striking his daughter, yet glad that she was still alive.

Placing Celest down on the floor, King Vegeta prepared to go on the attack.

"You think you can defeat me, Saiya-jin?" Freiza said with that ugly smirk still on his face. "Well, if you think you can, by all means, bring it!"

King Vegeta launched himself at Freiza and punched him in the face. Or so he thought...Freiza uppercutted him in the stomach. King Vegeta doubled over in pain and then collapsed on the hard marble floor.

Celest stirred a bit and opened her eyes, only to see her brother following the creature that had knocked her out. 'Vegeta, no! Don't follow him! Come back, brother!' she pleaded more to herself than to Vegeta.

Vegeta Ouji and Freiza were gone. Celest looked over to her right and saw her father, who was pretty much near death. He was in pretty bad shape.

"Father, you can't die..." she said in a shaky voice. She was crying. "I'm going to go get help. Just hang on, father. I won't let you die."

That last part was a promise Celest made to herself. She ran out of the throne room and down the corridors to the hospital wing.

The door shwooshed open and Celest stepped through. The doctors turned around and immediately bowed down to the young princess. "Celest-hime, how can we be of service?" One doctor spoke up.

"My father is hurt really badly and he might not make it! Hurry! Follow me!" Celest demanded. She was trying to fight back the tears despite the fact she was an emotional wreck.

Celest and the doctors—who were not too far behind the young girl—dashed down the long halls and into the throne room where they found Vegeta Ou struggling with all his might to stand up.

"Father! You're still alive!" Celest said, running over to her father and giving him a hug.

The doctor that stood behind Celest cleared his throat. "Sire, I'm glad that you are all right, but I have a bad feeling about the events that have occurred and I feel that we should evacuate the planet immediately!"

Vegeta Ou pondered this for a moment. "I agree. Celest go to the space pod loading dock and inform them of our departure!"

"I will father!" Celest said. Before she ran out the door, she walked up to her father and hugged his legs.

As Celest dashed off to the loading dock, the doctor bowed to King Vegeta then got up and left to the hospital wing. "I bid you farewell your highness, and best wishes to you and Celest-hime."

Vegeta Ou left the throne room as the doctor told him to and headed toward the loading dock to leave with his daughter.

He gets there shortly and sees that two pods are ready for their departure.

A tall dark-skinned bald man came up to them. "If you two plan on leaving soon, you will need to get in the pods now and take off as soon as you do. Good luck to the both of you and have a safe voyage." He said bowing.

Celest and King Vegeta got into the small yet spacious space pods and blasted off after entering in some coordinates for some unknown distant planet.

**End flashback**

(A/N: Well, how do you like it so far? I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner although I do have chapters 1-5 all written out. It's just a matter of typing them. I hope you are enjoying this fic so far. And for those of you Mirai Trunks fans, he will be in the next chapter. Look forward to that. Well, luv ya and thank you to all whom reviewed.)


	4. Chapter 4: They're Here!

More Saiya-jins!

(A/N: Hello my readers! I'm back! It's been a while huh? Well, I'm FINALLY getting a chance to update. There's a substitute in my computer class so I thought what a perfect time to do some story updates! YAY ME! ) And as I promised, a special surprise to all Mirai Trunks fans glances over at Briefs Hikaru He's in this chapter and will be in the rest of the story from now on! YAY! Well, I will let you read my lovely story now LATER!)

Chapter 4 They're Here!

Celest woke up and looked around the small pod that she's currently cramed into.

When she gazed out the window, she noticed that she was no longer in space. She discovered that they had landed somewhere.

Celest snapped back to reality by her father's voice on over the intercom. "Celest, are you awake?" He asked.

"Yes father, I am."

"Good. We have arrived on Earth now."

"That's awesome! Let's take a look around and maybe we will find my brother!"

Vegeta-Ou and Celest-hime got out of their pods and explored the beautiful planet called Earth.

Somewhere on the other side of the world, on a very large deserted waistland in the middle of nowhere, Piccolo and #17 were training hard and testing each other's strengths and weaknesses.

They stoped for a while to take a little break. After all, they had been going at it all day.

"Hey Piccolo," said Juunana-gou. "do you think we should be heading back now? I really don't want to be killed by my sister by not showing up or being late to the reunion."

"OK, you can go, I'll meet you at Capsule Corp. later." Piccolo said, dismissing the dark-haired android to go ahead and go home.

Juunana-gou flew off toward the Kame House to get ready for later that afternoon. Piccolo, meanwhile, took off toward his favorite meditation spotthe waterfall.

**...The Son Residence...**

Gohan was outside sitting under a tree deep in meditation when he started to feel a small amount of pressure on his shoulders.

He came back to reality and looked up only to see Videl smiling down at him.

"Hi Videl, what's up?" He asked.

Videl lifted her body weight off of Gohan's shoulders, walked around and sat down Indian-style in front of him so he can see her better.

"I'm fine Gohan. How are you today?" She asked him. What happened next completely took Videl by surprise. Gohan had pulled her closer to him to where she was now practically sitting in his lap and kissed her very passionately full on the lips. She returned the kiss.

He pulled away after a few minutes to let both of them catch their breath. "I'm doing better now that you're here." He smirked.

Videl replied, "Yeah, I've pretty much had a really crumy day before I got here. I'm feeling a lot better now that I'm with you."

The two love birds started making out again and forgot that they were supposed t be training, but neither of them could care less.

**Wherever Vegeta is...**

"So, you've returned." Vegeta said.

"It's good to see you again father." Said the stranger.

Chibi Trunks stared at the strange young man and his father in confusion. "Dad, why did this guy just call you father?"

The Chibi Trunks look-alike answered the question for Vegeta. "Well kiddo, I'm you from the future."

Bulma arrived on the scene just seconds later. When she saw Mirai Trunks, she ran up to him and glomped him and almost knocked him off of his feet. "Welcome back, my son!"

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt. From now on I'm going to refer to the 2 Trunks' by Chibi and Mirai to avoid any confusion as to which one is either talking or I'm talking about. Only Bulma calls both of them Trunks. That's clear enough for you right? I hope so. Anyway...on with the story!)

Mirai hugged her back. "It's nice to see ya'll again. But uhh...Kaasan, can you please...let go of me now? You're kind of cutting off my air supply..."

"Oops! I'm sorry Trunks." Bulma released him from her vice-like grip to let him breathe.

Chibi looked up at his mom. "Kaasan, is it true that he is myself from the future?"

Bulma replied, "Yes son, it's true."

A smile crept on Chibi's face. "Awesome!" He exclaimed. "So, what's it like in your timeline?"

Mirai looked a bit upset after Chibi asked him this question. He was about to answer it when he noticed two pretty high ki signitures coming from and area not too far from there.

"Otousan, do you feel that?" He asked Vegeta.

Vegeta looked into the distance in the direction of the two kis. "Let's go see what's over there. Bulma, take the kid with you and go home." He said to his mate.

"I wanna come too tousan." Chibi Trunks begged his father to let him go along.

Bulma too started to argue with Vegeta. "Vegeta, I'm coming too and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Vegeta looked at his wife's and son's determined faces. "No. You two are no coming and that's final!" With that being said, he kind of wished he hadn't said it.

"Vegeta sweetie," Bulma said in an all too sweet voice that told Mirai, Chibi and Vegeta that she was up to something. They knew all too well that it couldn't be good. "If you don't let us come along, the GR will have a little 'accident'. " She said with emphasis on the word 'accident'.

Vegeta gulped then let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine...you can come. Just stay out of trouble ok?"

Bulma giggled. "You know me."

"Yeah, that's why I'm worried..." Vegeta walked over to Bulma, picked her up in his arms and flew off toward where the kis are coming from, followed closely by Chibi and Mirai.

(A/N: Well, there was chapter 4! How did you like it so far?I hope you liked it! Chapter 5 will be up at the same time as this one so READ ON!)


	5. Chapter 5: Long time no see! Getting rea...

More Saiya-jins!

(A/N: Hey Readers! As promised, here's chapter 5! I don't really have much more to say other than I hope ya'll like this story and please Review when your done! Also, I haven't worked on any more chapters for this story so it'll be another REALLY long time before I can update again. Just to let ya'll know! Well, I hope you enjoy the story!)

Chapter 5: Long Time No See! Getting Reaquated

Vegeta and crew landed at the spot where the kis were located.

Vegeta placed Bulma back on her feet and right in front of them, they saw two people advancing toward them.

"Otousan, is it just me? Or does one of those guys kind of look like you?" Mirai asked.

Upon closer inspection, Vegeta realized that the man who looked just like him was his father.

"No wonder one of the kis that I sensed was familiar...it's my father!" Vegeta exclaimed. "But how can that be? Didn't Freiza kill him? I could've sworn he did...how bizarre..."

Bulma stared at Vegeta in disbelief. "Your father is here?" She asked. "Well, now I know the guy is your father, but who's the girl?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders.

The two humanoid beings spotted Vegeta, Bulma and both Trunks'.

The Vegeta-look-alike looked at Vegeta and spoke. "Ah. Hello my son! Long time no see? You've uh...grown...quite a bit." He then turned his head and looked at Bulma. "Well, well, what do we have here? Vegeta is this your mate?"

"Yes she is. What's it to you old man?" Vegeta replied very coldly to his father.

Celest then chose that moment to speak up. "Hey Vegeta! Don't you remember me at all? Please tell me you do..."

Vegeta looked as if he was trying his hardest to remember. He had no luck with that. He shook his head. "I don't...Am I supposed to?"

Celest's face twisted in anger but she calmed herself down before she blew her top. "I'm your sister, Celest!"

Bulma, Chibi and Mirai all looked at Vegeta with surprised looks on their faces. Bulma was the first one to start asking questions. "You have a sister? How come you never told me?"

"You never asked me, woman, so I never told you."

Chibi Trunks walked up to Celest and got her attention. "Excuse me miss, you're my father's sister right? Well, I just wanted to know, who's older?"

Celest stared down at him in shock then looked up at Vegeta. "Brother, this is your son?"

Vegeta replied very proudly, "Yes, yes he is."

Bulma, Celest and Mirai all noticed a small smirk creep onto Vegeta's face when he answered. Trunks on the other hand was completely oblivious to this.

Celest got over her shock. "Well, dear nephew, yes I am his sister, well, twin sister to be exact. And about your question, I'm the older twin by two minutes." She said the last part with a smirk identical to the one Vegeta sported earlier.

King Vegeta cleared his throat to speak. "Well my son," He said. "I understand that the child is your son, but who's the older brat who looks just like him?"

Mirai Trunks took no offence to this comment, for he had grown accustomed to it in the amount of time he had gotten to know his father.

"He's mine and Vegeta's son from the future." Bulma spoke.

"Hey future me..." Chibi said.

Mirai chuckled. "Kid, just call me Mirai, OK?"

"OK...Umm...Mirai?"

"What is it Chibi?" Mirai asked.

"You never did answer my question earlier."

Mirai tried to remember what his chibi self's question was. "Can you remind me again what question that was?"

"What is your timeline like?" Chibi asked again.

Mirai looked down at the ground and stared down at his shoes. Although his face wasn't showing, it was clear to everyone else that he was upset about something.

Bulma walked over to Mirai and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look away from his shoes and at her instead. When he looked at her, she could now see the sadness in his tear-filled blue eyes. "Trunks, how about we go home and maybe you could tell us everything...that is only if you want to." She smiled at him in an atempt to cheer him up. It worked just a little bit. She got a small, almost unnoticable smile from him.

Bulma walked back over to Vegeta and latched herself onto one of his arms. "Honey, let's go home ok?"

"Celest, father, we're heading home now. If you like, you are welcome to come with us." Vegeta said as he picked up Bulma in his arms and lifted into the air.

"We do not wish to impose." King Vegeta stated.

"Nonsense. You're not going to be a burden on us. There's more than enough room at Capsule Corp. and anyone is welcome. Besides, you're family." Bulma insisted.

King Vegeta thought it over for a whie. "We accept your invitation." He declaired.

Bulma was excited to be having new guests in the house.

They all took off toward Capsule Corp. to gt the new-comers settled in.

(A/N: As I said above, I am now having trouble comin up with more to write. I have writer's block and haven't been able to write any more for this story in a long time. I need more ideas. I hope ya'll like this story so far. Well, you know what to do...Please review and tell me if it's good or not. I thik it is a good story, if I do say so myself. Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas? lol OK, enough of my pointless chatter...REVIEW!)


End file.
